


so i can breathe you in

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Hank Anderson, Coffee Be Damned, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hank Anderson has a praise kink, Hank Anderson is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank wants something from Connor but doesn't quite know how to ask for it. Lucky for him, Connor is (as always) one step ahead of him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	so i can breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from 'everlong' by foo fighters.  
> dedicated to a dumbass.

Hank was fucking embarrassed. It’d happened by accident, really; a slip of Connor’s tongue. And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how much he’d _liked_ it when Connor had called him ‘baby’. It was something he’d locked deep inside of him along with the rest of the things he wanted, deciding it was much, _much_ easier to accommodate whatever a partner wanted than to ask for anything himself. It was a foreign thing for both of them, letting themselves want things.

Hank repressed the feelings that fluttered in him from the occurrence and figured it’d probably never happen again. The pet names, that was, but then it did.

Connor had wound his arms around Hank’s waist, pressed up against him entirely, and kissing against Hank’s neck as the lieutenant fixed his coffee.

“Hello, love,” Connor murmured, stretching his neck to kiss Hank’s bearded jaw. Hank turned and caught him in an actual kiss, coffee be damned. Connor’s LED blinked yellow before he melted into Hank, pushing him against the counter to an uncomfortable extent. Hank said nothing, though, just continued to kiss Connor despite the jutting of the wood into his back. Connor made a displeased sound before pulling away.

“That was a test,” Connor said. Hank’s face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

“Well shit, did I pass?”

“No,” Connor sighed, backing off of Hank. Hank gave a relieved sigh when he no longer felt the pressure of the counter against his back and Connor gave him a pointed look.

“Care to elaborate, Con?” Hank asked, going back to his coffee that had at least cooled off a little.

“You’re dreadful at communicating, Hank.” 

Hank sputtered and he struggled to contain the coffee he had just sipped from his mug.

“Wh- First of all, fuck you,” Hank said, though there was hardly any heat in the words. “Second of all, what made you come to this startling conclusion?” Connor rolled his eyes at Hank’s sarcasm, another habit he’d picked up from the latter.

“I could sense your discomfort when I pressed you into the counter, and yet you said nothing,” Connor explained. “Why don’t you ever tell me what _you_ want, Hank?”

Hank swallowed, though he hadn’t taken any more swigs of his coffee.

“Where is this coming from?” Hank asked because he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny that he was shit at communicating, as much as it sucked hearing it from someone else.

“I don’t know, Hank,” Connor bit his lip. “You always ask what I want. Have you never considered that I want to make you happy, too?” 

“Connor- shit, you do make me happy, baby,” Hank immediately reassured, coffee abandoned yet again as he moved his hands to cup the android’s stupidly soft face. “So happy, I promise.”

“Hm,” Connor hummed, leaning into Hank’s touch despite his ambivalence. “That… isn’t my point, though, Hank. And you know that.”

“Fuck,” Hank muttered, stroking Connor's cheek with his thumb before backing away entirely, feeling far too cornered. “I know, Connor, it’s just… You said it yourself, I’m no good at this.”

“It’s alright, Hank,” Connor was quick to reassure him, taking up the space Hank had put between the two of them. “We can work through it, but…”

“But what?” Hank peered at Connor as the android’s eyes drifted to the side.

“Is there anything you have in mind? Something you want from me?” Connor asked and Hank- who’d been thinking about Connor using pet names since it’d first happened a few days prior- felt like Connor saw right through him.

“Uh, I dunno,” Hank shrugged, failing to meet Connor’s eyes as he did so. Connor’s proximity was honestly intimidating him and he felt extremely vulnerable under his scrutiny.

“I won’t judge you, you know that,” Connor pressed on, though his tone had softened and his eyes continued to seek out Hank’s. Hank gave in and looked back up at him.

“...Yeah, I guess there’s something,” Hank relented.

“What is it?” Connor questioned, seeming eager as he tilted his head minutely in the stupidly cute way he often did. Hank, of course, knew that Connor would hardly judge him, but the idea of saying what he wanted out loud was just so fucking embarrassing that he quite honestly desired the cold embrace of the grave much more.

“It’s embarrassing, Connor,” Hank said, blushing without even having said the words, and once again unable to meet Connor’s piercing gaze. It felt at least a little less vulnerable this way because when Connor looked into his eyes, it felt as though the android knew _everything_. And that in itself was terrifying.

“Hank, please?” Connor took a hesitant step forward- rare for Connor, who was usually entirely calculated- and took Hank’s hand in his. Hank watched as the synthskin on Connor’s hand receded to show white plastic and Hank’s first thought was _I love you._

“It’s uh, pet names,” Hank mumbled almost incoherently. Almost, because Hank just knew Connor could probably hear him with his heightened hearing.

“Mm?” Connor tapped the back of Hank’s hand with his finger. “Didn’t catch that.”

What.

“Fuck sake,” Hank grumbled, making sure to speak loud enough that he wouldn’t have to repeat it. When he finally looked back up at Connor, he found there was a glint in his brown eyes. Little shit. “Pet names, Connor. I, uh, like them.”

Connor’s face immediately softened into something loving and… almost proud?

“Thank you, baby,” Connor murmured, a gentle smile on his face, though his eyes sought approval. Hank practically melted, face flushing a deeper shade of red and surging forward to kiss Connor. Connor held him flush to his body this time, away from the damned counter, and Hank wrapped his arms around the android’s neck as an attempt to get even closer before pulling back.

“Say it again,” Hank requested breathlessly, eyes already some degree of wild and unwavering as they stared into Connor’s. Hearing his rank and name in Connor’s voice drove him mad as it was, but this was something different entirely, something that made Hank want to get down on his knees and worship Connor just to hear the words again and again.

“My pretty baby boy,” Connor said in a low voice that made Hank genuinely shiver. Connor’s cold hands slipped under the ratty t-shirt that Hank had worn to sleep the night before, touch agonizingly light as his long fingers ghosted up his sides. Hank figured he’d already lost his pride and succumbed entirely, his forehead now against Connor’s shoulder.

“Do you like this, Hank?” Connor asked softly, kissing the shell of Hank’s ear as his fingers traced back down Hank’s sides, close enough to Hank’s waistband that his cock jumped in interest. Hank nodded his head against the fabric of Connor’s borrowed band-tee, avoiding speaking altogether to save himself the embarrassment. Connor’s arms withdrew slightly, only for his hands to get better access to Hank’s stomach. Hank tensed on instinct, but Connor’s hands never faltered and his touch was just as loving as his hands traced over Hank’s stomach, curling his fingers through the wiry silver hair that grew there.

“I love you,” Connor murmured in Hank’s ear, earning an honest-to-God whine from Hank. “I love the way your body feels in my hands,” Connor emphasized his words by tightening his grip only slightly before going back to only tracing Hank’s skin softly. “I wonder…”

“Connor!” Hank gasped, leaning further into Connor when Connor got even more handsy with one of Hank’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

“Beautiful,” Connor praised, his voice gravelly in a way Hank didn’t know was possible, but _God_ did it turn him on even more. Hank took a deep, shuddering breath. 

Connor’s hands continued their exploring, lightly going up and down his stomach and getting closer to the waistband of Hank’s plaid pajama bottoms each time. Surely it was no secret that Hank was hard, cock strained obnoxiously against the worn fabric, but neither of them spoke anything of it. Hank was grateful for that, he realized because the way Connor handled him so delicately was intoxicating in its own foreign way and Hank just wanted _more._

Hank drew in a sharp breath when Connor’s cold digits dipped beneath his waistband to ghost across his erection, only to return to gently scratching at his sides. His arms wound tighter around Hank, hands now reaching around Hank’s back, and Hank let out a pleased groan when Connor scratched his back.

“That’s nice,” Hank blurted into Connor’s shoulder, who responded by pressing closer and continuing the motion, hands at work under Hank’s shirt.

“Good, baby,” Connor said quietly. “I want you to feel nice.”

Hank responded with a whimper that he was too far gone to be embarrassed by, only focusing on the rumble of Connor’s voice and the light touch of his stupidly beautiful hands that were- _oh, fuck!_

Connor had unexpectedly brought his still-cold hands under both Hank’s pants and boxers and cupped his ass. His hands returned up, scratching at his back, and then his hands would go back into Hank’s pants and slowly spread him apart, getting dangerously closer to Hank’s hole each time he did so.

“We should take this somewhere more comfortable, mm?” Connor rumbled in Hank’s ear, who nodded into him desperately and felt dizzy as he pulled back from Connor’s shoulder, forehead slick with sweat. Connor’s hands withdrew and Hank immediately missed Connor’s touch but didn’t voice it, only followed Connor down the hallway into their bedroom.

“Lay down on the bed for me, beautiful,” Connor requested, tone still gentle and Hank realized he wanted nothing more than to do exactly what Connor asked of him. Hank did as told, feeling a little ridiculous even as Connor regarded him like he was the most beautiful creature on the Earth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Connor swore under his breath, another thing that made Hank’s cock twitch because Connor hardly ever swore to begin with. He got onto the bed gracefully, despite his long limbs that would seemingly make it impossible to do so, leaning over Hank and looking him over hungrily. Connor let out a low sound and leaned forward to kiss Hank, who was immediately pliant underneath him, hardly kissing back and letting Connor lick into his mouth (because he’d learned _very_ quickly that Connor enjoyed making out). He also realized it was nice to have someone else in control, to just feel things and not have to worry so much. Connor was gentle even with the way his tongue probed inside Hank’s mouth, loving even in the way he kissed. When Connor pulled back, Hank’s breath caught. Connor, though he was clearly trying not to look affected, had mussed-up hair and his face was flushed blue. The old metal band shirt he was wearing was pushed up slightly, just enough for Hank to see Connor’s cock tenting his boxers, and he reached out to touch him. Connor caught Hank’s hand in a quick motion, setting it back down on the bed where it’d previously been grasping the bedsheets.

“Just let me take care of you,” Connor whispered, and Hank took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Hank agreed and did his best to relax as Connor’s hands went back to his stomach. He tugged at the hem of Hank's shirt.

“Let’s get this off, pretty boy,” Connor cooed and Hank felt his face light on fucking fire.

“Mhmm…” Was Hank’s only reply as the shirt was pulled over his head, flushed red down to his shoulders. Connor gave an unnecessary breath, sighing quietly as he freely ran his hands over the expanse of Hank’s chest. Hank almost lifted himself to push into Connor’s hands, but had some degree of self-restraint, opting to let out a small, needy whimper. Connor chuckled at that, and the embarrassment that followed only made Hank more aroused.

“Such pretty sounds you make for me, Hank,” Connor said, moving forward to press a kiss to Hank’s lips. Hank whined against Connor’s mouth, who hummed in response, fingers once again working Hank’s nipples. This was far gentler from their usual love-making when Connor would be below him whining for more. This was so much different, Connor was almost entirely collected aside from his messy hair and blue-tinged cheeks. He was also almost entirely clothed, lacking any shorts (though the android seemed to prefer walking around without them.)

“Thank you, Connor,” Hank whispered when they broke apart, and Connor just peered at him as though he was confused. Something seemed to click, though, and Connor straightened himself as though the moment of confusion had never happened, but Hank had seen it all the same.

“You’re welcome, pretty baby,” Connor murmured, now pressing his lips to Hank’s chest and gently kissing his gut. “My good boy.”

Connor must have felt the way Hank’s cock reacted to his words, twitching against Connor’s shirt because he raised his eyebrows at Hank and smirked at him.

“You like it when I tell you that, Hank?” Connor teased. “That you’re a good boy?” 

Hank moaned, an absolutely filthy sound, and just barely stopped himself from rutting against Connor. It took him a second to realize Connor was looking at him expectantly. Oh, shit, the plastic fuck wanted him to say it.

“Yes,” Hank said. Wasn’t gonna be that easy for Connor to get the words out of him.

Or at least, he didn’t plan on it being that easy, but Connor stopped touching him entirely and his body still tingled where Connor’s hands had been, aching for his touch.

“What do you mean ‘yes’?” Connor asked and he almost sounded genuine, but there was a shit-eating grin that Connor was valiantly fighting against. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I like it when you tell me I’m a good boy,” Hank muttered, hiding his face with his hand when Connor’s gaze became too much for him to hold.

“Ah,” Connor sighed, and Hank deeply enjoyed the knowledge that he still had some amount of power over Connor, even in this circumstance. Knowing that he was affecting Connor like that, even as much as the android tried to hide it.

Hank’s burst of confidence was interrupted by Connor tracing his artificial nails along Hank’s clothed thigh.

“Mnn…” Hank moaned against his hand, watching between spread fingers as Connor licked his lips at the display. Oh, _fuck_ , Connor’s tongue. Though it’d been one of the first things they’d used in their sexual encounters before Connor had gotten a genital upgrade, Hank still found himself craving Connor’s mouth around his cock. Hank had taken a fair amount of turns on the giving end as well, since that upgrade, but it happened significantly less often. He removed his hand and shamelessly eyed Connor’s erection.

“My eyes are up here, baby,” Connor taunted, and whatever color had left Hank’s face was immediately restored and Hank tore his eyes from Connor’s bulge with reluctance. Hank had a witty response, but it died on his lips when Connor’s smooth hands were tracing the sides of his thighs. Hank bit his lip while Connor’s slender fingers danced around where Hank needed him most and didn’t even notice himself split the skin and draw blood.

Connor immediately noticed this, though, his eyes immediately focused on the blood that dripped down Hank’s chin. Hank was convinced his heart was trying to leave his fucking body as Connor’s eyes locked in on the blood around Hank’s mouth like he was a hunter and Hank was his prey. Hank let out an involuntary noise at the thought and he didn’t even have the damn time to be embarrassed because Connor pounced, yanking Hank forward and kissing him, tongue slipping past his pretty lips and licking up any blood that’d been drawn, letting out a growl of pleasure as he pulled back from Hank. 

Hank knew for damn sure he’d never be able to see Connor analyze a sample the same way.

Connor seemed to collect himself, which almost disappointed Hank, but there was something about his machine precision that also did it for Hank just as much as Connor’s primal impulse had. Connor sighed in frustration, and for a second, Hank worried he’d done something wrong.

“Hank,” Connor breathed, voice still low in a way that drove Hank fucking insane. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold back when you look like this.”

Hank's entire body shivered.

“Then don’t,” Hank shot back, honestly just grateful his voice hadn’t cracked, and that was all it took for Connor to break, pulling Hank into him for a searing kiss. Connor’s hand found it’s way underneath Hank, squeezing his ass and earning a filthy moan from Hank, whose dignity had been absolutely slaughtered by that point. Connor bit at Hank’s lip, and Hank almost pulled back in surprise but then he understood. He made a pained noise but found that he enjoyed it more than he would ever admit when Connor broke the skin on his lips again, licking the blood that he’d drawn.

Connor pulled back, but he wasn’t done using Hank’s mouth, now sticking the fingers that Hank especially loved into the man’s mouth. Hank moaned eagerly around them and it was that exact moment that Connor’s internal cooling systems activated, and a quiet whirring sound could be heard among the sounds Hank made around Connor’s sensitive fingers. Hank paid no mind, only watching Connor’s face as he took Connor’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Connor let out a low moan that genuinely cut out to static for a moment, Connor tightly shutting his eyes and beginning to move his hand in Hank’s mouth. Hank made a concerned sound at the red LED that was faintly visible in the daylight and Connor only sped up the pace with his hand with a growl.

When Connor opened his eyes to look into Hank’s, Hank swore Connor looked the wildest he’d ever seen the android and he had to keep himself from coming right then and there. Hank swirled his tongue around the fingers and Connor crumpled on the bed, coming entirely untouched in his briefs.

“You’re beautiful, oh- so beautiful,” Connor was gasping and Hank watched in absolute horror as Connor’s cock got hard in record time, tongue still working around Connor’s fingers. Connor pulled his hand out of Hank’s mouth, breathing hard as an attempt to cool his systems, Hank assumed. Connor looked Hank up and down and Hank felt his heart jump under Connor’s heated gaze.

Hank received absolutely no warning and Connor slowly eased a long finger into him, Hank almost biting his lip on impulse but having enough sense to realize _huh, maybe I shouldn't do that_. Connor watched him, eyes dark and gaze ravenous, and the fans in the android only made more noise as he inserted a second finger.

“You feel so good, Hank,” Connor said roughly, eyes hardly open as he watched his hand working Hank open. Hank knew the sensors on Connor’s fingers were sensitive, but this was more than he’d expected, and by the third finger, Connor looked as though he was about to fucking come again.

“Now, please, Connor,” Hank requested, just about tired of being worked open.

“Got it,” Connor said breathlessly, removing his fingers and eyeing them as though he wanted to take them in his mouth. Hank was grateful that Connor opted not to, instead opting to fumble for the lube on Hank’s bedside table.

“Connor, you’re everything,” Hank strained as Connor sat up and tore a condom- with his teeth of course because the android was one of those show-offs. Hank wasn’t proud of the fact that it turned him on even more, seeing the teeth that’d just bit into his lip tear open the condom, an unspoken promise. Connor made a quiet noise in response, making quicker work of it. Hank was hardly surprised that despite the mess Connor had already made of himself in his underwear, he was using a condom. They’d only done this once before when Connor had first gotten the component and it was a little awkward, but Hank had a feeling things would be different this time around when Connor fumbled out of his soiled boxers and actually managed to get the condom on. He all but tore the pants down Hank’s legs and Hank was grateful they didn’t rip with how forceful the android was being.

Seeing Connor, who was usually cool and calculated, lose control like this was fucking exhilarating.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Connor swore for the second time that night and Hank gave an obscene sound as Connor regarded his now entirely naked body. Hank regarded himself too, cellulite and years of alcohol abuse, and thought maybe he did see what Connor saw, if only a little.

“Connor, fuck,” Hank said. “‘M yours.”

Connor had quite the reaction to the words, spreading Hank’s knees and lining himself up at Hank’s entrance.

“Mine,” Connor growled in agreement as he pushed into Hank. Hank inhaled sharply, gripping the comforter on their bed with his eyes scrunched shut. “My pretty baby boy.”

“Connor, please,” Hank groaned and Connor seemed to understand his request well enough, pressing deeper and setting a slow rhythm. He leaned down into a position that would surely be painful for a human and kissed Hank’s thigh, nipping it as though to remind Hank what he very well could do, and Hank’s thighs trembled around Connor. He opened his eyes to watch Connor, even if it was hard to keep them that way as Connor sped up his thrusts. Connor made it impossibly more difficult when he took Hank into his hand, matching the pace he’d set with his hips, and Hank was so close, he just needed-

“My baby boy,” Connor whispered, and that was it. That was what Hank needed and he came into Connor’s hand, genuinely seeing white even with his eyes scrunched shut. He sobbed, tears he didn’t know had been threatening to spill over pouring over his cheeks as Connor continued to pump his cock beyond orgasm. Connor let out another fucking growl as he came, falling forward and slowing his thrusts as Hank suffered aftershocks.

Connor went entirely still for a moment before his LED spun yellow, and then blue as the android blinked open his eyes and lifted his head from Hank’s chest.

“Oh,” Connor seemed to have gotten some sort of control over himself and now looked regretful. “I’m sorry, Hank, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Connor?” Hank laughed, watching as Connor tossed the condom into the small trash bin in Hank’s room and, of course, made it in. “You don’t have to fuckin’ apologize for that.”

“Okay, baby,” Connor seemed relieved and Hank, despite everything, found himself blushing when Connor continued to use the pet names even when they weren’t fucking. Connor reached for the tissues and cleaned himself and Hank up a little, looking down at the band tee he still wore. Not a fucking come stain to be found, surprise surprise. Connor, ever the fucking jackass, made a real show of throwing the dirtied tissues in the same trash bin. Connor shifted on the bed, now laying next to Hank.

“Thank you,” Connor mumbled shyly.

“Wha- Thank _me_?”

“Yes. Thank you for letting me take care of you, baby boy.” Connor said gently and kissed the top of Hank’s head, wrapping his arms around him. Hank looked over Connor, who looked as though he was glowing in the afternoon sunlight that filtered in from the window, and (not for the first time) thought about how Connor was and will always be the most beautiful thing that he’d ever seen.

“Let’s sleep a little more,” Connor said as he pressed a kiss to Hank’s forehead, and unbeknownst to the man, was thinking the same damn thing about Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated <3


End file.
